


the damned

by elgntflwr



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Angels AU, Angst, F/M, Kind of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgntflwr/pseuds/elgntflwr
Summary: Her wings were an artwork. A masterpiece shaped by the blessed. And without it, she wasnothing.





	the damned

Words that the heavens spoke were absolute and unforgiving; despite how most believed it to be gentle and merciful. And she, as an angel that has broken the divine law, was experiencing it first-hand. As she looked up at the man who stood in front of her—far from her—she wondered, _does it pain him too?_ She heaved gentle and heavy breathes, exerting a large amount of effort to keep her face void of any expression. She didn’t know what she felt. Was it pain? Was it regret? Was it longing? Anger, perhaps? Her heart was overwhelmed with the different emotions, she found herself unable to show them.

“Somin… You are to accept your punishment according to the laws governed by the ruler of your civilization…” Words that the heavens spoke were absolute and unforgiving, but these words that he allowed to leave his lips tore her heart apart like no other blade could ever do. She tried her hardest to stop her tears. She didn’t regret loving him, she really didn’t. The emotions he’d ever made her feel were the purest she’d ever felt in the long eternity she lived.

However, she was a maiden in love, as shameful as that might sound, and so the words he spoke were akin to knives and swords. Angels, creatures of divinity and purity, must remain faithful to the Lord. They must be void of any emotion, only loyalty must be present in their hearts.

But they couldn’t stop their hearts—she could not stop hers from developing affections to this beautiful being in front of her. Words always failed to describe his beauteous self, and she couldn’t find the right words to define him. He was only lonely, and her heart found itself caring so much for someone she shouldn’t even be involved with. Yet she didn’t regret it. She didn’t regret it even if just a bit. She accepted these feelings, and she…

“Do as you wish, my dear Matthew. Love, an emotion so powerful has pushed me to commit a sin. However careful I am, the emotions forged from the mind and heart have dominated the control I have on my own. I deserved to be punished. I yield myself to the law and to fate. Come what may, but do not consider yourself at fault in this consequence.”

She must pay the price of breaking the law that the Lord Himself has made.

The punishment of this crime was cruel and merciless. Angels were angels for they possessed the wings that were sculptured by the blessed God. Each feather, each glow—all of them came from His gentle hands. Their wings were their life. Without them, they entered a state worse than death;

_Insanity._

“I’m sorry… I love you.”

The pain came in as quick as lightning hit its target. It engulfed her like a wildfire. Tears fell from her eyes and she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed as her wings burned, but her voice failed her. She couldn’t hear it. She couldn’t hear anything! It felt timeless. It felt as though she was stuck in time with only this excruciating pain to relish all over again. Then it stopped, and with it, she could feel both her memories and consciousness drifting away from her. She then came to realize that every memory she had—every memory she treasured—had him in it. From his figure to the way his laughter mimicked that of a child’s.

She felt her lips curving into a smile, and for a moment she wondered what emotion it held. Her body fell to the ground, unable to move even just a single muscle. Her vision slowly disappeared, as though it was being eaten away by the darkness that haunted her in every nightmare. As she closed her eyes, the only thought that remained in her mind was her sincerest and purest affection for him.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> ". . . I cherish you too, my angel. But I cannot return the love you wish to come about."


End file.
